1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing detergent bars and, more particularly, to a plodder nozzle assembly for producing a bicolored detergent bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bicolored soap and detergent bars have been produced. One procedure for producing a multicolored bar was to provide inserts and mold the bar about the inserts. Another procedure was to partially mix colored soap chips in a mass of soaps of a different color so a variegated bar would be produced. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,605 discloses a device for producing striped soap bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,743 discloses a method of making soap bars wherein indicia are formed by forcing soap material through dies into another mass of soap material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,842 discloses indicia provided in a soap bar.
Numerous problems have beset the manufacture of bicolored soap bars generally caused by minimal pressure at the nozzle orifice. This usually leads to a variety of troubles, including hazy or foggy inserts, distortion of one material by the other, irregular internal shapes being formed and a slow rate of production.